Pain
by SuilOlenga20
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki a man who wants to become number one hero and defeat Almight. A complete opposite of Izuku Midoriya a person who admires Almight the most. It is ironic how the two ended up in one bed when it is a fact that the both of them are opposites to each other. Warning: Yaoi & Dubious content ahead. One-shot


_**Oh my this is my first time writing a yaoi fanfic. So I hope you guys can be gentle with this work of mine.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I dont own anything, Boku no Hero Acadamia belongs to their respective owners. Thank you.**_

 _ **Now to the story!**_

 **Pain**

Bakugou Katsuki a man who wants to become number one hero and defeat Almight. A complete opposite of Izuku Midoriya a person who admires Almight the most. It is ironic how the two ended up in one bed when it is a fact that the both of them are opposites to each other. Bakugou sat beside the sleeping green haired boy, contemplating on what the hell what he had been doing this past few years.

The two started as friends. With the other kids on the area they used to play with each other often, playing and pretending to be heroes. Without the manifestation of their Quirks yet, there is no form of bias within them. But as they grow up Bakugou came into a realization, he wants to defeat Almight. The source of his jealousy, he will defeat him and crush his friend's hero so that he would be the one he will see.

...

He didn't want to hurt his little Deku. But the way Izuku rebelling against him makes him pissed off. It pisses him off truly. To the point that he can't take it anymore. On a certain day during their middle school at winter. They are inside his house arguing with each other, his parents out for a trip so no one but them can hear their heating argument. Deku just barged in into his home, asking why he always picks on him. Katsuki kept refusing on telling as Izuku continues his barrage of question. The annoyance and frustation getting to him, he grabs his Deku by the collar and throws him to his bed.

"Why Don't we play something new hah!? Deku." The blonde then pushed the smaller Deku against his bed, pinning him by the arms above the head.

"W-wait Kaa-chan!" Izuku struggled as the stronger one keeps him pinned down.

SMACK!

The surface of Katsuki's right hand made hard contact with Izuku's soft left cheek. The sound of the slap echoes throughout the entire room. It is the last sound that the explosion quirk user heard, and the rest goes unnoticed to him.

He forced his lips against the boy beneath him, surprising the boy. He continued kissing rough not letting his prey get any sufficient air and making him gasp under him, while removing the clothing that's an obstacle against his intentions including the green haired boy's boxers. Using the other's collar he tied Izuku at the bed's headboard and to Deku's horror and Katsuki's delight forces the makeshift gag made from the other's underwear. At this moment Midoriya is now sobbing , his tears flowing endlessly to his cheeks. But this didnt stop the blonde.

Bakugou proceeds on teasing, biting, and sucking hard on the pink erect nipples of his little deku. Earning him a back arc and uncomfortable squirms from the other. But he is far away from being finished. He then goes to Deku's arousal and starts to roughly stroke it as the boy beneath him continuesly shakes his head in disapproval and denial.

Feeling his own need growing, he pulls it out and aligns it along his childhood friend's hole. The other sensing what's happening tried to move further but it proved to be useless as he was grabbed by Katsuki by the legs to hold him steady. As he slowly began to enter the head of his member. The other breathing heavily at the unexpected intrusion.

He then remove the make shift gag from the other.

"Scream for me my little deku~" He said as he then thrust his hips, sheathing himself fully at the boys back.

"AAAARGH!" Midoriya shouts in pain, in which seems to even more fuel Katsuki's lust and made him bite onto the weaker one's neck.

" Damn! So tight! I guess I am wrong after all, there is a use for you after all. Being my plaything that is!" He then thrust in and out. The absence of a lubricant is making him groan as the friction get into him, at the same time further making Izuku cry out in pain. Bakugou continued thrusting into the boy, biting, kissing, nipping, all the while at the other's slender neck. Surely leaving marks on it.

A few minutes passed he then change their position, making Izuku onto all fours. Bakugou then noticed on how his deku starts to moan as he hit a certain spot. He focused to hit repeatedly on that spot as the boy under him continue to shout from the unwanted pleasure. But the pyro isn't finished yet.

Using his quirk, he slapped Izuku on the butt. Making it red.

"You getting off from your ass hah!? You disgusting nerd! Then go on cum from your ass you dirty slut! I will reward you a load of my semen if you do, orah, orah, orah!" He continue to chant as he thurst even harder into him.

"No aaah!, I can't anymore! Kacchan!" He shouted as he came on the bed before him. His orgasm made him squeeze against Bakugou's dick, making him cum inside Deku.

Pulling out. Bakugou let Izuku fall and curl on the bed, curling up and sobbing to himself. Bakugou feeling tired lay beside the curled up form off Izuku. The sobs silencing the other noices, making him sleepy and sleep he does.

When Katsuki woke up he is still in Midoriya residence. He is covered in blanket despite remembering that it isnt in there yesterday and he is now alone. Looking at the clock he figured out that Deku must had gone to school. In which irritated him.

'So he wants to play though huh.' He grabbed his clothes and put them on. Grabs a shower and change to a more comfortable winter uniform, not that it makes him comfortable coming to the school.

Once arriving at the school, he immediately noticed Izuku on his desk. The turtle neck and long sleeves of the uniform preventing the marks from yesterday from being shown to anyone. He then proceed to his own desk.

"G-good morning Kacchan." Deku greeted in a soft monotone voice. He looks at the boy giving him a sad smile. Pissing him off even more.

'Greeting your attacker in the morning how brave or idiotic of you. I see making a tough front again huh. Acting as if nothing happened yesterday. If you want to play it that way then so be it I'll use you as I want until I make you give up.'

"Good morning too Deku." He came closer to him. He leaned and whispered. "I will play again with you, so dont you go anywhere after school is done. Got that?" He then placed his hand and gripped tight onto the other's shoulder making him flinch.

He sat down. Placing his bag on the side. Glancing behind him and seeing deku almost falling apart at his words fullfilled his rage ridden heart for the moment. But that moment of satisfaction will be replaced by years of frustation.

...

Its been years since that first time he did it to him. And as the years gone by, he had also used deku to satisfy his anger and frustation. At the beginning Izuku is reluctant into doing it with him, but as time flies when he invites him, the boy will only blush and nod. It is funny in a twisted way for him as he remember those times. The times that little deku depends on him, begging and pleading for release as he thrusts in and out.

Like back on the days they still haven't gotten their quirks. The times he is the one leading the group. The times Izuku still idolizes him and needs him whenever there is a problem. The feeling of having something to protect and to hold close at all times. But as fate may gave, Izuku doesn't want to be protected, he also wants to protect. Thus creating a sense of frustation and irritation to Bakugou.

And the day Bakugou feared came. After the slime incident and Izuku's sudden entry on Hero Academy put a huge blow at Katsuki. Frustation, anger, envy, and worry. These feelings further accumulated as Izuku doesnt meet up with him again. It continued for months. And so the pyro gave in.

After classes he ambushed Midoriya on his way home and dragged him into a love hotel. Upon reaching the room Izuku shouted at Bakugo.

"What are you planning to do! Kacchan!?" Izuku spouted. This made Bakugou's blood boil. He pinned him on the bed immediately. The other putting up a fight.

"Deku if you dont stop fighting me I'll explode you to bits!" He threatened.

"Fine Kacchan! Do it if you can!" The boy retorted back at him.

"Why you!" He then ripped Deku's clothes off to show his strength.

He didnt waste time on prep as he grabbed the lube on the nightstand and poured some in his member and Izuku's asshole. He then pushed forward sheathing himself deep within. In which earned a lustful moan from the other. He continued to pound in amd out driving Izuku cliser to the edge.

"You say you dont want this, and yet your ass pussy is so excited to accept my cock."

"Mmmngh~ that's not true.. aargh stop!"

"Dont deny it you also like it. Dont make yourself a victim here! I may had forced you the first time but the other times we did it you obeyed me like a sex slave that you are!" He then groans and thrust hard.

"Aaah! No I just cant control myself back then and I'm afraid you will hurt me." He once again answered back.

"There you go again! Saying that its all my fault!.." He stopped thrusting and pulled out. The other wondered on why Bakugou stopped. And Izuku is surprised to see his friend. Tears falling on his chest, from the eyes that he thought only looks at him with anger and hate. It is now filled with sadness and loneliness.

"Its your fault you fucking Deku! You go on about on how you want to be a hero! Putting yourself into danger! Cant you see why I want to be a hero!? You idiot! Its because I want to protect you. To keep your eyes glued only to me! Not someone else!" He then punched the pillow just beside Izuku's head. Somehow the stress had built up too great and the outcome is of him having a outburst in front of the person he loved and hurted so much.

He is prepared to leave the room, until a hand stopped him from doing so.

"Then if you want to protect me, dont go and stay. As a return I will also protect you my Kacchan." He said and smiled at Katsuki. Bakugou stopped his tears and roughly kissed Deku in the lips as he entered again.

The two are silent just a few moans and groans can be heard and the sound of flesh smacking to the other. They continued for a few minutes until the both of them came. They lay side by side each other until they fell asleep. Their hands enveloped each other creating a sense of warmth and protection to the both of them from the cruel world outside.

...

Unlike the first time they did it when Katsuki wake up he is alone but right now he is not. Beside him is Izuku.

Bakugou sat beside the sleeping green haired boy, contemplating on what the hell what he had been doing this past few years. And he might just got his answer. He had hurt the one he love the most. And in return hurt himself in the process without even noticing it.

"Kacchan~" Deku mumbles in his sleep unaware of his surroundings. Katsuki touched his cheeks and kissed him.

The pain that he had bought upon the one he love caused by the pain of loneliness he felt, he swear to never ever let them hurt again. After all they promised to protect each other from now on.

 _ **So how is it? Love or hate it? Let me know in the review section. And thank you for reading this one shot. Bye-bye!**_

 _ **SuilOlenga20 out!**_


End file.
